


A Warner's Christmas

by IncaSisters



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dot and Wakko, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings, holiday fic, protective yakko, warner sibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters
Summary: Even though Yakko struggled to keep his family afloat, he still found himself promising his siblings a Christmas they could look forward to. Even if it wasn't all that great.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	A Warner's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Holidays Everyone! 
> 
> I know this is a bit late, but I wrote it in the span of two days thinking that I'd get it up before Christmas was over... :D 
> 
> Consider this my present to you all!

**December 23th- Christmas Eve Eve**

Yakko could see his breath when he exhaled, coming out as a white cloud from his mouth. It was a cold morning, he was surprised it wasn't snowing. Well, it rarely snows in Burbank, but it also never gets this cold either. Yakko could bearly feel his fingers as he flexed them through the double layer of gloves he had on, let alone move with the jacket that he had on. 

It was a cheap jacket, worn down and tattered. Yakko used to own a scarf too, but after using it as an excess supply of fabric when his siblings ripped their clothing or quilts, it was pretty much useless. He had been meaning to buy a new one. He had told himself that he was going to go clothes hunting at their local thrift shop one of these days, but he never got around to it. 

There was always something holding him back. It was usually always his job, but other times he found himself with an empty wallet. Can't buy clothes if you don't have money. Hell, can't buy food if you don't have money either. 

Yakko was grateful he never had to experience hunger as badly as he knew other people and toons have. His paycheck was enough to keep them all fed on a day to day basis. He only had to go hungry once, and it was enough for him to consider taking up two jobs. Seeing his siblings look for food around the house and hearing their stomach growl was one of the most frustrating things he had ever experienced, especially when the health of one of his siblings depended on it. 

He walked along the main avenue. It was still dark outside given it was 5:30 in the morning. The street lights overhead lit up his path, and he could see the sun begin to rise on the horizon, giving the sky a sharp blue/grey tint. 

Every house he passed by, Yakko saw cars still in their driveway and lights turned off. Just like his siblings, they were all still fast asleep, warm inside their beds. He wished he were still there with them, but he had to work one more day for him to be able to pay the month's rent and take Christmas off. Working on Christmas Eve beat spending New Years' on the streets. 

Yakko saw the Lumber Shop get closer as he crossed the street at the crosswalk. He signed as he grabbed the front door and swung it open, feeling the warm breeze hit his face. He felt his nose and cheeks turn red at the drastic temperature change. He began taking off his gloves and jacket as he made his way towards the staff room. 

Sitting at the table, his boss, a beaver toon, was sitting at the white plastic table. He was a rather gruff guy, lumberjack build, but that was a given considering he was a beaver and worked at a lumber shop. The guy could chop down any size tree in less than a minute. It was good for business. 

"Morning Yakko," he said without looking up from the newspaper he was holding in his hands, "Colder than Elsa's ass out there, ain't it?" 

"Never had the privilege of experiencing Elsa's ass, sir, but if you speak from experience, then who am I to deny." 

The beaver chuckled, "Grab yourself some hot cocoa, son. There's milk in the pot." He gestured over to the stove and cups. 

"No can do, Mr. Johnson," Yakko replied as he hung up his coat, "Milk and I don't get along too well."

"Ah shit, that's right," he said, "Well, get yourself some water then, boil it up and get you a packet of instant cocoa." 

Yakko nodded as he filled a pot with water and warmed it up on the stove. He had been working at the shop for about a month now. He had worked at a diner beforehand. When the holidays rolled around, he got laid off. Since the bills didn't stop for the holidays, he found himself in a full-blown job search. When he saw the ad in the papers for a spot at the lumber shop, he quickly showed up to apply. 

Mr. Johnson hired him on the spot. Yakko figured he wasn't being that picky since no one aspires to work at a tree farm. It isn't anyone's first choice, but given his situation and the two other mouths he had to feed, he gladly took it. 

Yakko was in charge of customer services. He greeted the people that walked in and helped them pick out trees and ornaments. Mr. Johnson would be in charge of the rest. Cutting trees down, chopping them, and furnishing them. Yakko didn't complain, he had a way with people that many others lacked. Being people friendly also made a pretty good bonus tip. He was always pleasantly surprised when he got a bit of extra cash. 

"Hurry up and finish your drink. You gotta clean out front," Mr. Johnson got up from his chair and tossed the newspaper onto the table, "A family came in yesterday, and the kids made a mess with the pine needles. Parents' oughta keep them on a leash."

"They'd chew through it," Yakko said as he downed the last bit of his drink. 

The beaver chuckled as he left Yakko all by himself in the back room. He quickly set his cup in the sink and put on his nametag and work apron. While his boss seemed like a nice guy, he could be a bit forward and rude. Yakko had a hard time differentiating his jokes from his honest comments, so when he would say something a bit too bluntly, it could rub off the wrong way. 

As Yakko cleaned the lobby, he heard the front door open with a jingle of bells that hung overhead. He looked up to see a family of three- A husband, wife, and young daughter. 

"Welcome to Johnsons Lumber!" 

The lady smiled, "Morning! We were just looking for a tree." 

"Well, look no further! We have plenty in the back. Is there a particular tree you're looking for?" 

"Well, we don't know," She said as she looked at her husband, who picked up after her. 

"We are having guests over for the holidays, and we want to impress them with a tree, you know?"

"Oh definitely," Yakko lied, "The ladies see my tree and swoon."

The man laughed and playfully nudged his shoulder, "Ah, you get it!"

The lady rolled her eyes, "Anyways, we want to put one in our living room, but we don't know a thing about real trees. We've always used artificial ones."

"We have a few 6-7 footers in the back. Those are usually the sizes people go for when they get trees for indoors. They are a bit wide, but we can always trim it down for you." Yakko led the family outside and showed them the vast display of trees. He mentally noted to get his jacket from the back room because it was still freezing outside. 

"Oh, look, honey," The lady pointed over to one of the trees near the back, "That one looks nice! We can put it next to the fireplace."

The man nodded, "You think you can make one of those little personalized trees?" He asked Yakko as they walked over to the tree, "I know you guys make them with the trimmed branches."

Yakko nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

"Awesome, because our daughter has been begging for a tree in her room all month now," he said as he ruffled his daughter's hair, causing her to giggle, "and she's been such a sweetheart this year, I'd be cruel to deny her requests."

"Yeesh, she has you tied to her finger," Yakko said as he marked the tree down with tape, "Can I get a name?"

"Parker."

"Parker," Yakko repeated as he wrote the name down on the tape, "Nice. We can get that ready for you in a few hours, along with the-"

"-Hey, kid!" 

"-baby tree..." Yakko was cut off by the sound of his boss's voice call out to him from the building. He looked back and saw him hold a phone up and gestured him to come and take it. "Well, luckily, we are done here so we can head inside, and I'll give you guys an invoice with the payments." 

They all walked back, and Mr. Johnson gave Yakko the phone. He took the customers off his hands as Yakko held the phone to his ears and headed towards the staff room. 

"Hello?"

"How do you switch the TV over from the blue screen?" 

Yakko wasn't surprised to hear his sister's voice on the other end of the line. "Dot, I told you to only call for emergencies."

"Well, you not being home for Christmas eve is an emergency in itself-"

"I'll be home soon, and what exactly is the problem? You guys broke the TV?"

"Wakko was about to smash it to bits, but I stopped him." Yakko could hear his brother's protests in the back, "But we are trying to watch the morning cartoons, but it's stuck on the blue screen."

"Push some of the buttons then."

"That's what we've been doing, but nothing's working!" 

"Did you ask nicely?" 

"First thing we did, right Wakko?"

"Look guys, figure something out. I don't know how to help you from here, and I have to get back to work."

"Aw, you're no help at all..." 

Yakko looked over at his boss, who was gesturing to him that he had to hurry up, "Sorry, Dot. I'll call during lunch. There are sandwiches in the fridge. Bye."

"Uh fine, bye-bye"

Yakko hung up the phone and placed it back on the phone stand. He quickly made his way out, remembering to grab his jacket. He saw his boss standing near the doorframe, watching him approach. 

"You done chit-chatting?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "We got people, son. Go do what I pay you to do."

"Sorry about that, my sister knows she shouldn't call me when I work."

The beaver shook his head, "Younger sisters just don't listen, do they?" 

Yakko smiled, "Apparently not."

As the day went by, Yakko encountered many people who found that flaunting their Christmas plans and gift ideas was a nice thing to do. Sure, it was just casual conversation, but he could only make so many sarcastic comments before it started to annoy him. He knew it was just casual conversation given that it was a day before Christmas Eve, but listening to other people brag about how good they have it this holiday season made him feel bad about his own situation. 

He's been lying to people the entire day about his holiday plans and presents. He told this one family that he was making dinner to surprise his parents. If he wasn't on the naughty list then, he sure was now. It put him in a sour mood.

As his shift came to an end, he found himself picking up a bunch of spare tree branches and shiny plastic tinsel. He sighed as he gathered the branches up and placed them in the basket with all the other spare branches. He saw his boss walk into the room. 

"I heard you tell this one guy you were making roasted chicken for the holidays," He said, crouching down to clean the display windows, "You cook often?"

Yakko shook his head, "I couldn't cook that to save my life. I just said that so he'd shut up."

His boss chuckled, "I hear ya."

Yakko finished up the lobby and put all the cleaning supplies away. He went into the back room and grabbed his stuff before leaving his nametag and apron in the closet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Johnson."

****

Opening the door to their house, Yakko noticed that the window blinds were noticeably worn down. He sighed as he made a mental note to figure out how to clean them up or get new ones altogether. Great, more things to save up for. 

Inside, he saw his siblings sitting on the couch in front of the TV, eating the sandwiches Yakko has left them in the morning. "You guys got the TV working?"

Dot looked back at him and practically jumped out of the couch, stepping on Wakko in the process, "You're home!" 

Yakko kissed the top of her head and she practically hung from his waist, "Yep, all in one piece too." He looked over at his other brother and saw him excitedly bounce on the couch. 

"Yakko look! I figured it out!" Wakko pointed to the TV outlet, "I just unplugged it and plugged it back in. Piece of cake." He was very impressed with himself. 

Yakko smiled as he kissed his forehead and sat down next to him, Dot crawling up into his lap.

"Did you eat yet?" She asked as she held up her half-eaten sandwich, "Are you hungry?"

"I already ate," Yakko replied as he gently pushed her sandwich back towards her. He looked at the TV and saw Mickey Mouse on the screen, "Is that the classic Disney special?"

Wakko nodded. 

Great, more things to fuel their Christmas illusions. He watched as fairies and princesses twirled around on the screen around a huge Christmas tree. "Have you guys been watching TV all day?" Yakko asked.

"Well, we people gazed too," Dot responded as she leaned back into her brother's lap, "We saw this lady with the biggest box in her hands! She almost fell when she crossed the street. It was funny." 

"A woman falling on her face is funny to you guys?" Yakko smiled, "I see I've raised you well." 

Dot giggled and continued to eat her sandwich and watch TV. 

Yakko looked at Wakko, who had already eaten his sandwich, but he knew that his younger brother was probably still hungry. He told him that there were snacks in the cabinets, but he shook his head. "Wakko, if you're hungry, then go eat." 

Wakko turned to him and smiled, "But I'm not hungry."

"You know what happens if you don't eat, Wakko," Yakko warned as he reached out to ruffle his hair. 

Wakko nodded. He was a bit hungry, but he could hold off for a little longer. These were the times where he hated having hypoglycemia. He was always causing them to have to save up extra money to buy him extra food so he wouldn't pass out or die. Yakko would always tell him that he should never apologize for something that he had no control over, but he couldn't help it sometimes. It wasn't fair. 

He's watched his older brother wake up every morning and live paycheck by paycheck, just to make sure they had a table to eat on, a bed to sleep on, and a couch to sit on. Yet, their house was still missing so much. Not that he was complaining. He could never get upset over their lack of house decorations or supplies. He knew that Yakko tried his best. It would help if he didn't have to eat so much. 

As if on cue, his stomach growled, and he cringed. He felt Yakko watch him as he went into the kitchen to grab some off-brand fruit snacks. 

Dot sighed, still in her brother's lap, "When are we gonna be able to get a tree like that one, Yakko?" She looked up at him, "Can you get one from your job?"

Yakko looked at the tree that Disney decorated. They always made big money during this time of the year. It helped that their movies were so wholesome and heartwarming, a perfect start to every Christmas morning. Disney also organized and recorded a holiday conference with all the Disney stars, where they all took turns with their retelling of classic Christmas tales. It was a hit in the entertainment industry. Warner Bros. were so upset when it came out. 

"I can't just take a tree," Yakko said.

"Not even at a discount?"

"No, I have to buy it just like everyone else." Yakko looked at his sister and felt his heartbreak when he saw her shoulders slump. He wished he could give her a nice Christmas just like everyone else was having, but realistically speaking, they weren't able to afford any of it. "But, maybe I can talk to my boss and see what I can do." 

His sister's eyes light up, "Really?!"

Yakko gave her a small smile. What did he just get himself into? He couldn't afford a big tree, but maybe he could get a little one for them. "I make no promises, but I'll try."

Dot cupped her oldest brother's face in her hands, "Oh, you're the best big brother in the entire world! Easily top two!"

Wakko smiled, "We're your only two..."

"But you get the point," she hopped off her brother and stood in the middle of the living room, "We can put the tree there, and we can decorate it with really pretty lights and ornaments!" 

Yakko raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't know if we can cover the lights-"

"That's alright! Wakko and I can make the decorations!"

Wakko looked at her, "We can? How?"

"Oh Wakko, you simple, simple, man... it's easy!" 

Wakko looked over at Yakko, and he could tell that his older brother had probably gotten in over his head. A tree was expensive, and since Christmas is in two days, it was even more expensive. He watched as Dot excitedly gushed over the idea of finally having a tree in their house. 

Yakko ran a hand through his hair as he thought about the extra shifts he was going to have to cover for him to not make a big dent in their expenses. But, if it made his siblings happy, then it was worth it. Besides, Yakko wanted to have a nice Christmas for once. His siblings haven't complained about their situation at all, and for the past five years, their holidays were always so bland and boring. A change would be nice. 

**Dec 24th- Christmas Eve**

Glancing at the price tags for the Pine trees, Yakko sighed. Even the smallest tree was out of his price range. He was hoping that he could find maybe one tree that no one wanted, those are usually the ones that are cheap because the trees are ugly, small, or sick. 

"There's a mess in the lobby. Do me a solid and clean it up for me will ya, son." 

Yakko nodded as he made his way inside. His shift was almost over and he still didn't have the tree that he promised. What was he supposed to tell them now? That he failed? That they were too poor for a fucking Christmas tree? 

"You look distracted, kid." Mr. Johnson walked into the lobby and sat down behind the display table, "You got something on your mind?" 

Shaking his head, Yakko continued to sweep and pick up the spare branches, putting them inside the basket with the rest of the spare branches. As he did, an idea popped into his mind, "Are you going to use some of these branches, Mr. Johnson?"

"I doubt it, why?"

Yakko looked at his boss, "I know that I haven't been working here long, but are there any employee discounts?" 

Mr. Johnson laughed, "You want a tree?"

He nodded.

"Then make yourself one, no charge." 

Yakko stared at his boss. He wasn't expecting him to just give out his market for free. Especially not to him. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Look kid, it doesn't take a genius to know that you have a lot on your shoulders. Besides, I didn't see you take a tree at all, so go ahead and make yourself a tree. Consider it a present from yours truly." 

Yakko smiled and thanked him as he put the broom down and grabbed a few branches.

"Now, I don't mean to pry, but you got a sister, don't you?" 

Yakko placed the branches on top of the assembly table and nodded, "and a brother."

"Younger or older?"

"I'm the oldest," Yakko answered without looking up, "My sister is 6 and my brothers 11."

"You three must give your parents a handful then." The beaver reached into one of the drawers and began widdling some scrap wood. All of the toys and wooden toys were handmade by him. 

Yakko dropped some of the ribbons he was using to assemble the tree when he heard him say that. He quickly picked them up and continued to work. "Um, not really. We don't..." Yakko didn't know why he was telling him this, let alone have any idea for how to phrase it. 

"That's alright, I don't mean to pry," he said. He noticed Yakko's sense of awkwardness and nervousness with where the conversation was headed. "I can make them little toys if you want. Your sister likes dolls, right?"

Yakko looked up in surprise, "Oh, no sir, it's alright, you don't have to."

"Nonsense kid, you're one of my hardest working employees I've had in a while. You deserve a nice little Christmas with your family."

He smiled as he set the tree to the side. Yakko made sure to make it look as nice as he possibly could. "Thanks."

He leaned over the counter and watched his boss make a cute little doll. He had asked what his brother might have wanted, and he told him what he had in mind for him. Yakko knew he was going to love it. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" Yakko asked him.

"My dad taught me when I was a bit younger than you are now," He held up the doll, "Isn't it cute?"

Yakko nodded, "It's really nice." 

Mr. Johnson handed the doll over to him and proceeded to start on the next one. 

"I feel like I have to pay you," Yakko finally said. He couldn't sit there want and watch as his boss made his siblings presents. 

"I already told you, don't worry about payments. I have you working on Christmas Eve. That's enough for me."

"Yeah but-"

"I don't wanna hear it, son."

"Well, I tried," Yakko said as he softly laughed. 

"Now, how do you spell his name?" His boss asked as he began to engrave it. 

Yakko told him, and when he finished, he took them to the furnace room to get them furnished. He was beyond grateful. He wasn't expecting his boss to be so nice to him. He had hoped this act came out of the kindness of his heart and not pity, but as he held the two toys in his hand, he could care less. 

As he made his way home, he took the toys and hid them in his pockets. He would give it to them tomorrow morning.  
*****  
"Man, you think he's gonna get a really big tree?" Dot asked as she ate some graham crackers in the kitchen. 

Wakko looked at her as he chewed on a small cupcake, shaking his head, "No, It's probably going to be a small one. That's what he said yesterday didn't he?"

"Well, if we get a big one-"

"-I doubt it."

"That's why I said 'if'."

Wakko looked at his sister, "You know we can't afford a big tree."

Dots shoulders slumped, and she leaned back in her chair, "It would be nice. Everyone else has a nice tree. We don't even do anything." 

"Yeah, but he's trying. It's not like Yakko want's to have a boring Christmas either." Wakko looked over at his sister. He knew that she was too young to understand the severity of their financial situation sometimes. It frustrated him that she sometimes acts like it's a choice Yakko made. No one chooses to be broke. "I'm sure whatever tree he gets, it'll be nice."

"How are we gonna decorate it?"

Wakko looked around for something to use, "We can make paper ornaments." 

"We have crayons?"

He went through a few of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out some old sharpie markers and a couple of broken crayons. "We have this. I think this should be good enough."

Dot grabbed a notebook and ripped a few pages out. She handed one over to her brother and kept one for herself, drawing a big circle on the page, stopping when Wakko called for her.

"I think that's too big," he said as he drew his own, "Make them like this." He picked up the paper and showed it to her. 

She nodded and copied what she saw. Looking over every so often to see what her older brother was doing. 

"What are we gonna get for Yakko?" Wakko asked. 

"Oh," Dot replied as her brain scrambled for ideas, "What do you think he would like?"

"I don't know, he's giving us a tree, and I feel bad for not bothering to give him anything back."

"We can draw him a picture."

"We can write him a card."

"Or both," they said in unison. 

Wakko grabbed the notebook paper from the notebook and grabbed a pen. They brainstormed a few things to tell him and jotted some notes down. When they were satisfied with the message they had come up with, Wakko grabbed a clean piece of notebook paper and the nicest pen they owned. He wrote down everything they had said. 

Dot watched over his shoulder as she read what he was writing. Dot appreciated his efforts to clean handwriting. Wakko handed the note over, and she added little pictures around it. She drew all three of them at the bottom and added little hearts and Christmas themed doodles around it. She admired the finished product, holding it up in her hands, "He's gonna love it!" 

Wakko took the note and gently folded it, placing it in his pocket. They went back to decorating the ornaments when they heard the front door open, and Yakko called out to them. 

Yakko found the house littered with a bunch of notebook paper, "Gosh, did Wakko eat the drywall?"

Dot and Wakko looked up and ran to greet their oldest brother. Their eyes widening in surprise when they saw the Christmas tree in a cute little pot. 

"It's a little small-"

"-No, it's perfect!" Dot said as she looked over at Wakko, "Look, Wakko! The ornaments are just the right size!" 

"Faboo!" He hugged his brother and took the tree from his hands, "Where are we gonna put it?" 

Yakko shrugged as he set his things down on the kitchen table, "We could put it by the window?" 

Dot scanned the house, "What if he put it on the table in front of the couch?"

"Oh, the coffee table!" Wakko set it down and brushed the branches with his hands, feeling the soft pine needles. "Did you make this?"

"I didn't make the tree. I just put it together," Yakko answered. He washed his hands before sitting down and looking at all the drawings on the floor. He picked one up and chuckled, "How many of these did you two make?"

"Enough," Dot said, "Aren't they cute?"

"Very," Yakko replied as he booped her nose. 

Wakko began cutting out the decorations and handing them over to his siblings. 

They spend the rest afternoon decorating the tree. Yakko was glad that his siblings appreciated it. It wasn't much, but they seemed to enjoy the process. Dot and Wakko went all out on the decorations. They made stars, lights, and ornaments, all out of notebook paper and crayons. 

Dot sat beside Yakko and yawned, "It's pretty."

Wakko stood back to admire it, "Oh, it's missing the star!" He grabbed more notebook paper and a marker, "Can you draw a star, Yakko?"

Yakko grabbed the marker and drew a star as best he could. He smiled when he saw Wakko happily color it in and cut it out. 

"There!" He sat down on the floor next to them and smiled, "Look at how nice it looks!" 

Dot nodded and looked up at her brother, "Thank you for the tree, Yakko,"

Yakko looked down at his sister and shook his head, "I told you I was going to get you one, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I probably shouldn't have asked in the first place."

He looked up at the tree and back at his sister. He adjusted her flower bow, "What are you talking about? It's just a Christmas tree."

"But it's expensive, and now you are probably going to have to work extra time to pay for it." 

"Wait a minute, stop." Yakko had her sit up, "look at me."

Dot looked at her brother. Did she say something to make him mad? She saw Wakko sit up too. They exchanged looks.

"I don't need you worrying about money, alright? That's my job. If I told you I was gonna get you guys a tree, it's because I could get you guys a tree. Whether it was expensive or not, isn't something I need you worrying about." He looked over at Wakko, "And that goes for you too." 

"But-"

"Sh," Yakko interrupted him, "I don't need you guys stressing over something that isn't yours to stress about. I need you two to focus on being happy and having fun."

Wakko smiled and gestured towards the tree, "Decorating was fun." 

"So was making the ornaments!" Dot added in. 

Yakko smiled, "I'm glad you two had fun while I was gone." He got up and led them into the kitchen. 

He always got home a bit late in the afternoon, and with the tree decorating, it was starting to get dark outside. He told them to go wash up so they can eat and get ready for bed. 

The two groaned as they got up, telling him that they weren't tired and wanted to stay up to watch TV. Yakko didn't mind. He didn't work tomorrow. One day of sleeping late wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

They ate dinner in the living room while watching Disney movies late into the night. Dot ended up falling asleep on top of Wakko, who ended up falling asleep on Yakkos' shoulder. He smiled as he watched them dream.

He looked at the Christmas tree that they had decorated, and he felt himself start to tear up. 

He wasn't crying, but he felt like he wanted to. He wished he could have given his siblings more. It was frustrating being 16, almost 17, and have so much to worry about. It hurt knowing that he wasn't even doing a good job at managing it because his siblings ended up worrying about it too. 

Yakko got up and gently grabbed Dot off of Wakko and took them each to their respective beds. He kissed them goodnight, and he headed back towards the living room. 

He gently placed his presents under the tree, picked up the plates, and went to sleep.

**Dec 25th- Christmas Day:**

Christmas morning couldn't come soon enough. Wakko and Dot were up early, jumping on Yakkos' bed to wake him up. 

Yakko rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he felt Dot plop herself down next to him. "Why are you guys up so early? Don't we usually sleep in on Christmas?"

"That's when we don't have presents," Wakko said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Yeah, and we want to give you something." Dot added.

"You guys got me something?" Yakko asked. He wasn't expecting anything from them, so it was a pleasant surprise to wake up to. 

"You're gonna love it," Dot said as she crawled over to sit next to Wakko, "I decorated it myself." 

The two dragged their older brother out of bed and tried to haul him into the living room after a quick stop to the bathroom. 

It was too early to open presents. Yakko was still half asleep. He glanced over at the clock that sat on the wall and internally groaned. It was 7 am. 

Yakko sat down beside the tree and watched as Wakko pulled out a folded up note from his pocket. He smiled as he handed it over to him. He seemed nervous.

"Oh, it's a letter," Yakko said, taking the note and opening it up. He recognized his brother's handwriting. 

"Hurry up and read it!" Dot leaned onto his shoulders as she looked at the note. 

It read:

_"Dear Yakko,_

_If Santa offered to give us anything in the whole wide world, we wouldn't ask for anything because nothing can ever beat the joy and happiness that you bring to us. Christmas without you would mean nothing to us. Santa could take a hike.  
While our holiday seasons aren't very bright in colors, it's always very bright in spirit. We couldn't have asked for a better big brother. You are the best in the whole wide world, and we love you very very much! _

_Merry Christmas,_  
_Dot and Wakko"_

Yakko looked over at his sibs and pulled them into a hug, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Aw, thank you, guys. This is beautiful."

"Did you like the drawings?" Dot asked as she pointed to them, "That's us."

"Belongs in a museum if you ask me." 

"Please, I'd have my own showroom."

"I wrote it myself!" Wakko said as he pointed to the writing. 

Yakko chuckled, "I know. I'm sure Microsoft would kill for a font like yours." He flicked his brother's cap before reaching under the tree, "I got you guys something too."

Wakko furrowed his brows, "More?"

"You know me, go big or go home, right?" Yakko dusted off some of the dirt and handed them each their respective toys. He really hoped they'd like it. 

Dot's eyes lit up when she saw her toy. It was a beautifully crafted wooden doll that shined. She felt the smooth texture of it and giggled, "She's so pretty..." 

"Do you like it?" Yakko asked, more nervously than he intended. 

"I like it? I love it!" Dot jumped into her brother's arms and kissed his cheek, "It's the best present ever!"

Yakko looked over at Wakko, who was admiring the details of his present.

He ran his fingers over his engraved name and looked up at Yakko, "It's a mallet... how did you find one with my name on it?"

"I never reveal my secrets... it was just meant for you, I guess." 

"This is so cool..." 

"I try," Yakko said as Wakko reached over to hug him. 

While their Christmas wasn't the best. It was one that Yakko knew they won't forget about any time soon. Hopefully, next year, he'd be able to save enough money to pay for an actual tree and be able to give them real ornaments and lights for them to decorate with. Maybe even get them a few more presents.

He was glad that they seemed to enjoy their toys this year. It beat every other year where they would share a store-bought fruitcake and hot cocoa. Granted, they'll still be doing that again this year too. 

If one thing was for certain, it was that even if they didn't have a tree or many presents to pass around, they had each other. That was something Yakko knew he would never lose. 

"Merry Christmas sibs."

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, I know Christmas this year is so different from what we usually experience. Some people have an empty spot at the table and others are watching from afar. My heart goes out to all of you and if I could bring you all a little bit of cheer this holiday season, then I'll be here to do it. 
> 
> I wish you all safe holidays and a very Happy New Year! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr too: @thatgirlandyboi (Hello if that's how you got here lmaoo)
> 
> Happy Reads Everyone! <3


End file.
